Becuase I Need You
by Nefertiri's Handmaiden
Summary: [Complete!] After TM. Rick wants to marry Evelyn, but an old 'friend' has other ideas. Rating for language. After the wedding, problems arise when Rick is captured. will Evy be able to save him? Chapter 9 revised.
1. Because I Need You

Because I Need You  
  
By: Nefertiri's Handmaiden  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns.' All I own is this humble story; so do not sue me.  
  
Note: Ok, this is my first Mummy story, so be kind in reviewing. And I do not think all Englishmen are slimy and evil, just the one later mentioned in this story.  
  
This story is pretty fluffy in some parts, and in others, pretty cheesy. Some parts are both!  
  
++++  
  
A week had passed since they'd returned from Hamauptra. A week of being with her. A week of trying to muster up the courage to ask her.  
  
He'd wake up in the morning, think about her, lying in the room next to his, and get up just so he could see her. He'd kiss here softly before breakfast (Jonathon would roll his eyes), and spend the day talking to her, learning everything there was to know about her, telling her everything there was to know about him.  
  
They'd stay up until late, talking. Then he'd kiss her goodnight, and fall into bed, only too wake up and start it over again.  
  
He'd already made up his mind. As soon has they'd gotten back, he'd been thinking about it. He knew she was the one. The one he wanted to spend forever with. He'd had the ring since they'd discovered the treasure Beni had left in the camel's pack and sold it for a little (ok, a lot of) money. There was no way anyone could change his mind.  
  
Now all he had to do was convince himself.  
  
The man could kiss through the bars of a prison cell, he could jump off the side of a boat without a backward glance, he could gunfight at point-blank range with an the Medjai, and by God, he could battle 3,000-year-old immortal mummies, but he could not, for the life of him, ask Evelyn Carnahan to marry him.  
  
And so he fought a constant battle with the voice in his head.  
  
She loves you.  
  
I know.  
  
Do you love her?  
  
More than anything! To hell and back.  
  
So what's the problem?  
  
I. . . I'm scared. Terrified, actually.  
  
Why?  
  
She'll say no.  
  
Why would she do a thing like that?  
  
Because she deserves better.  
  
I know that, and so do you, but she thinks you're good enough.  
  
I don't.  
  
That doesn't really matter, now does it? It's her choice. She'll decide if you're good enough. And no one's good enough, so why can't you be that lucky guy?  
  
If I ask, she'll think it through. She'll see that she's better than a slob like me. I don't want to lose her.  
  
She won't. And you're not a slob. She changed you. You're a better man, now. You'll never get anywhere sitting here, stringing her along.  
  
Hey! I don't want to 'string her along!' I know I'm better now, but I want her to be happy. I could never. . .  
  
You make her happy right now. Do you see the way she smiles at you? She LOVES you, you idiot, and if you don't ask her, she's going to think that you don't love her, and leave. You'll break her heart.  
  
Oh God, I don't want to hurt her.  
  
You won't. Just ask.  
  
Fine. I'll ask. Soon. Tonight.  
  
That's what I thought, O'Connell!  
  
++++  
  
Rick fidgeted nervously in his seat. Evelyn'd be here soon. He'd asked her to dinner at a nice little restaurant he'd found. It was perfect.  
  
He took the ring out of his pocket and looked at it.  
  
She'd love it.  
  
He hoped.  
  
He put the box away again and looked around for her.  
  
When he saw her a minute later, he struggled to breathe. Hell, he didn't want to breathe.  
  
She wore a gorgeous crimson dress, and her hair was in a bun on her head, with a few dark curls hanging around her face.  
  
She was beautiful. He stood as she neared the table, pulling her chair out for her as he'd heard was proper.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her. She blushed under his scrutiny. When she got close enough, he took her hand.  
  
"You look great." She blushed again.  
  
"You look quite attractive as well." And he did. He'd bought a suit from a shop he knew of, and though it wasn't much, that only accentuated his natural good looks. His soft brown hair fell lightly out of place, captivating her. His crooked grin made her weak at the knees, just like always.  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips, and though this, he'd heard, was NOT proper, it didn't seem to bother her. What was it about her kisses? Ever since their first real kiss in the desert sunset, he couldn't seem to get enough of her sweet lips on his. Lord, he could get used to those kisses.  
  
She sat down, and he sat across from her. They ordered and talked of light subjects for a while ("The weather is so nice for this time of year," "I love that new fountain outside the capitol building,"), just enjoying the fact that they were together.  
  
When the waiter had cleared away the remains of dinner, he offered her his arm and she took it. He led her out to a garden behind the restaurant.  
  
They strolled for a while in comfortable silence, until they reached a small bench.  
  
"Do you want to sit a while?" he asked. She nodded. They sat down and he took both her hands in his. His ocean eyes bored deep into her chocolate ones. "Ev, I. . ."  
  
"Yes, Rick?"  
  
"I'm so amazed by you. You're perfect. Absolutely perfect."  
  
She blushed. God, he loved those blushes. They were so cute. He could look at them forever. She looked down, and he moved his head to better see her face. "I'm not. I'm clumsy, and reckless, and dull, and not a bit ladylike. I'm not even near it. "  
  
He was shocked. She thought. . . "You are too! First of all, you are not dull. You are the most fascinating woman I have ever met. Second of all, everything you do makes you, well, you. And I think that you are perfect."  
  
She blushed again. He grinned. "Really?" she said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Really." And then he knew, without a doubt, that it was time. "Evelyn, I love you. I love you more than anything. I'd die for you. So I gotta ask you something." He lowered himself to a knee in front of her and pulled the ring out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh, God. Rick."  
  
"Evelyn Carnahan, will you marry me?" It really wasn't that hard.  
  
For a minute, she stared at him, not quite believing he'd just asked. He mistook her shock for hesitation.  
  
"If you don't want to. . . I mean. . . we don't have to. . . If you don't. . ."  
  
"Rick. Be quiet."  
  
He went absolutely still, bracing himself for rejection.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked at her for a minute, searching her eyes to see if she really meant it.  
  
"Yes." She said again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes," she breathed and smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks. He wiped them away with a thumb, and slid the ring on her finger.  
  
And then she kissed him.  
  
And it was perfect.  
  
++++  
  
A few hours later, Rick reluctantly dropped Evelyn off at her room. They were staying at the house Evelyn and Jonathon shared in town.  
  
He didn't want to leave her. He gathered her into his arms, and she wrapped hers around his neck.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too, Rick," she whispered back. It felt good to call him 'Rick,' not 'O'Connell.'  
  
He kissed her softly, then broke it to lean his forehead against hers. She rubbed her nose against his, and he smiled, lost in his love for her. He inhaled deeply, smelling her sweet perfume.  
  
Then he kissed her again, harder this time, and she returned his passion, tangling her fingers in his hair. After a few minutes, she managed to pull her lips from his.  
  
"Goodnight, Rick."  
  
He sighed. "Night, Ev." He kissed her one last time, and walked backwards down the hall to his own room, watching her the whole time. She blew him a kiss, he grinned a goofy grin, and she entered her room.  
  
She closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. Then she started to laugh. A happy, excited, glorious laugh. She took off the ring and looked at it. The small diamond he'd selected glimmered fetchingly. The golden band glinted, and she noticed it had an inscription on the inside.  
  
Ev~ Because I need you. All my love ~Rick.  
  
She sighed dreamily, slid the ring back on, and started getting ready for bed, singing a little tune the whole time.  
  
++++  
  
When Rick saw her go into her room, he entered his own. After closing his door, he punched the air in triumph a few times. "Yes! Wahoo!" Chuckling softly, he walked to his dresser.  
  
He smiled as he got ready for bed, pulling off the suit and changing into a pair of loose cotton pants. He lay down in bed, silence falling in his room. He heard, softly, from her room, the sound of singing: "Here comes the Bride, dum dum dadum." He smiled a fell asleep.  
  
He dreamed of waking up next to her.  
  
++++ 


	2. A Cave, a Gun, and Love

Chapter 2  
  
A Cave, A Gun, and Love  
  
Disclaimer stands.  
  
++++  
  
A terrified scream woke Rick a few hours later. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the gun he kept on the nightstand. He knew that scream.  
  
It was Evelyn.  
  
He met Jonathon on the way, and they nodded at each other.  
  
Bursting through her door, he saw only the outline of a man with a knife hoist Evelyn over his shoulder and jump out the window. Evelyn screamed again.  
  
"Rick!"  
  
"Shit," he muttered, running to the window. He couldn't get a clean shot: he'd hit Evelyn.  
  
Then they were gone.  
  
"Shit," he swore again. Adrenaline pumping through every vein in his body, he ran to his room, and grabbed his shirt, another gun, and his pouch full of ammunition. Jonathon followed him.  
  
"I say, O'Connell-"  
  
"I'm going after her." Then he sprinted back to her room and jumped out the window, searching for a trail. There had to be some sort of tracks.  
  
Finding none, he climbed back into her room, meeting Jonathon, who now wore a shirt as well. "I'm going too," Jonathon announced.  
  
"Fine. Help me look."  
  
"What for, mate?"  
  
"A clue. Some sort of sign as to where they. . ."  
  
"O'Connell?"  
  
Rick picked up the note he found on her bed, and noticed the signature. His face paled. "Oh, damnit. Damn, damn, damn."  
  
"Um-"  
  
"Let's go." He handed Jonathon the note, who followed him out the door, reading at the same time.  
  
O'Connell~  
  
In three hours, the broad will die.  
  
You know where to find me.  
  
~Griffin  
  
++++  
  
"Who's this Griffin chap?" Jonathon asked as they sped through Cairo in a car that Rick had 'borrowed.'  
  
"Old friend of mine."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Sorta. He kinda wants to kill me."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I killed his brother."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I was a security guard for a while at the museum. He tried to steal something, so I shot him."  
  
"And now the old fellow wants revenge, eh?"  
  
"Yep," Rick replied in true O'Connell fashion.  
  
"You seem awfully casual about this whole ordeal."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd rather not panic. And he's not the only guy who's got a little grudge against me."  
  
"I'd really rather not know."  
  
"Good, 'cuz I probably wouldn't tell ya."  
  
++++  
  
An hour and a half later, they arrived at some small desert caves right outside the city. There were already some cars parked outside. Rick and Jonathon jumped out of the car, Rick pulling out a gun for Jonathon and one for himself.  
  
Torches danced shadows across the walls as they snuck quietly into the inner caves. Quietly, until Jonathon knocked over a brass jar, alerting all the occupants of the caves to their presence.  
  
Throwing caution to the winds, Rick sprinted to the furthest inner cave. There, he saw a sight that made his blood run cold.  
  
Griffin was holding Evelyn's back to his chest. He had a knife pressed to her throat. She was crying silently. "Rick," she whimpered.  
  
"It's ok, Ev, I'm here. It'll be ok," he soothed. His mind raced. He couldn't find a way out of this one.  
  
"Oh, what a touching reunion," Griffin snorted. The slimy Englishman laughed softly. "You know what I want, O'Connell." He pressed the knife harder against Evelyn's throat. She cried out, and Rick saw a trickle of blood run down her neck and chest, onto her nightgown. He could have sworn he had stopped breathing.  
  
"Don't move. I know it hurts, but don't move, you'll only make it worse," Rick instructed, heart beating faster than ever before. She nodded slightly, still crying.  
  
"She smells very good," breathed Griffin, smelling her hair. She trembled. "I might just want to keep her for myself. . ."  
  
"NO! No, your fight is with me. Let her go. Take me instead," Rick offered.  
  
"Rick, no," cried Evelyn.  
  
He ignored her. Griffin smiled. "Take me instead. But you have to let her go first," Rick demanded.  
  
"Fine." He pushed Evelyn away from him, toward Rick. Rick pushed her to Jonathon and handed him his gun.  
  
"Jonathon, promise me. Promise me you'll get her outa here. Don't come back." The two men looked at each other, understanding. Jonathon nodded once, and pulled Evelyn away.  
  
"NO! Rick! NO!"  
  
Evelyn watched the men grab at Rick and hit him hard on the back of the head. He fell to his knees. He didn't struggle, and kept his eyes on hers in a silent goodbye until she was gone.  
  
++++  
  
"Jonathon, let me go!"  
  
He said nothing, just kept pulling her toward the night, and away from Rick.  
  
She struggled as hard as she could. "Jonathon! Jonathon, let go!"  
  
Finally, she kicked him in the shins, hard as she could, and he let go of her, cursing. She grabbed one of the guns he held and sprinted back towards Rick.  
  
++++  
  
Rick knelt of the hard stone floor, praying with all his heart that Evelyn and Jonathon would make it back to Cairo safely. Griffin pointed the gun he held and the back of Rick's head.  
  
Rick closed his eyes, holding a picture of Evelyn firmly in his mind. She was the last thing he wanted to see. He remembered the smell of her hair, the shape of her body, how it fit so well in his arms, her cute accent. Her blushes.  
  
He heard a gunshot, and waited to die.  
  
When he didn't, he looked up. Evelyn was standing at the entrance to the cave, holding, with a shaking arm, Rick's gun. He turned around. There, Griffin lay dead on the floor. Blood was spreading from a gunshot wound in his chest. His cronies were staring at him, not quite believing he was dead.  
  
Rick took that opportunity to pull himself to his feet and sprint toward the door, pulling Evelyn out with him.  
  
Jonathon, thinking ahead, had started the car. Rick threw Evelyn in the back seat and jumped in after her. "Drive!" he yelled.  
  
When Griffin's men came out of the caves, all they could see of Rick and Evelyn were the taillights glinting in the distance.  
  
++++  
  
As the car speed toward Cairo, Rick looked at Evelyn. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine," she protested, as he looked her over, convincing himself she was alright. "Are you ok?" she inquired softly.  
  
"I'm fine," he dismissed, anger beginning to surface. "You are the most reckless woman I have ever met!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
"Ri-"  
  
"What made you to do a stupid thing like that anyway?!" He glared at her expectantly.  
  
"Because I need you," she replied, smiling.  
  
His glare wavered, then died. He couldn't understand why she made him such a softie. "I need you too, Ev." They kissed softly, and he understood. It was because he loved her.  
  
"Ugh," the man in the front seat said in disgust.  
  
Rick pulled away long enough to say, "Shove it, Jonathon."  
  
Jonathon smiled to himself.  
  
A few minutes later, when Evelyn broke the kiss, Rick looked at her. "Promise me you'll never do anything so stupid again."  
  
She just smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I couldn't have you missing for our wedding. What would the guests- "  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!" shouted Jonathon.  
  
++++ 


	3. Wedding Bells

Chapter 3  
  
Wedding Bells  
  
I still don't own anything.  
  
++++  
  
Evelyn stood in a small room in the back of the Cairo chapel, waiting for Jonathon to come and get her. She paced nervously back and forth. Annalina, her friend from the museum and Maid of Honor, watched with amusement.  
  
"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you continue that, Evelyn."  
  
Evelyn glared at her.  
  
Annalina came closer, placing a hand on each of Evelyn's arms. "Everything will be fine. That man would walk through fire for you. He's not going to let you slip through his fingers now."  
  
Evelyn thought of the way Rick had looked when he offered himself to Griffin. She chuckled softly. "No, I suppose not."  
  
++++  
  
In a room adjacent to Evelyn's, Rick was also pacing. Jonathon, his Best Man, laughed loudly as he entered the room. "Rick, old chap, you can relax now. Remember, we beat the Mummy."  
  
Rick glared at him, wishing he had a gun.  
  
"Calm down, O'Connell. The old mum took your ring, didn't she?"  
  
Rick thought of the way she had looked at him the night he proposed. Then he smiled.  
  
++++  
  
Evelyn had finally quit pacing when Jonathon came to give her away. He knocked softly on the door, and Annalina answered it, smiling. When she saw Jonathon, she let him in.  
  
He looked at Evelyn, and smiled. "You look beautiful, baby sister."  
  
"Thank you," she blushed.  
  
He took her arm and led her to he entrance of the chapel.  
  
"It's time," said Annalina.  
  
++++  
  
The door to the chapel opened, and Rick, standing at the altar, watched Tanima, the curator's widow, and Ardeth, whom they had called to the wedding, enter. Then Annalina came in alone. Rick stiffened. He knew who would enter next.  
  
When he saw her, all he could do was smile.  
  
Her white dress, all lace and silk and satin, shimmered, and her whole body seemed to glow. Her eyes never left his, and she wore a smile top match his own.  
  
Rick, for a moment, thought that he must be dead. This must be heaven.  
  
She must have been an angel.  
  
++++  
  
When Evelyn entered the chapel, she immediately noticed Rick. He stared at her. The shift of his shoulders screamed, "WOW!" A smile overtook her at once.  
  
His black tuxedo made him look like the Prince. As usual, his hair fell lightly out of place. She still didn't understand why this made her tremble. His eyes sparkled, and he smiled at her disarmingly.  
  
Suddenly, she was more relaxed then ever in her life.  
  
++++  
  
When Rick took her hand, he had to use all of his self-control not to kiss her until he was dizzy. He focused on thinking of tonight and staring into her eyes. He only barely heard the preacher ask him, "Until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." They both smiled.  
  
He repeated the vows to Evelyn.  
  
"I do." They smiled again.  
  
Then Rick heard what he'd been waiting for.  
  
++++  
  
When Rick took her hand, she had to start mentally cataloging the museum library in her head so she wouldn't push him to the floor and start kissing him until she couldn't think.  
  
Then she heard the preacher ask the question to Rick. ". . .Death do you part?"  
  
She held her breath. "I do." She smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
Then it was her turn. "I do."  
  
Then she waited until she heard, "You may kiss the Bride."  
  
And then he did.  
  
And it was perfect.  
  
++++  
  
The few occupants so the small chapel went wild, but Rick and Evelyn barely heard them.  
  
When they remembered where they were, they pulled apart and grinned at each other.  
  
The preacher finished, and Rick escorted her down the aisle. He kissed her again when they exited the church.  
  
They both knew they had to go to the reception, but they also knew that the only thing they would think about would take place a little while after.  
  
They managed to sneak away early.  
  
And they didn't leave the room the next day. 


	4. Together Forever, Then Again, Maybe Not

Chapter 4  
  
Together Forever. Then Again, Maybe Not.  
  
And I still own Diddly-squat.  
  
Note: I actually wasn't going to write another chapter, but I got a request for one, so I wrote it.  
  
++++  
  
Slowly, Rick woke. Light poured in the window, sending streaks across Evelyn's angelic form spooned against him. She stirred in his arms, a feeling that swelled his heart with joy.  
  
He didn't have to dream about this anymore.  
  
He couldn't believe that this would be their second full day of marriage. Yesterday, they hadn't left the room, and rarely the bed.  
  
He watched her sleep for a while, and then could not resist anymore. He kissed her bare shoulders and back softly, waking her up slowly and sweetly. Her eyes opened, and she smiled, twisting to look him in the eye.  
  
"Good morning," he whispered.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
He kissed her soft lips, and then pulled away to smile at her. "This feels good." She snuggled closer to him, placing her hands on his well-muscled chest.  
  
"It feels wonderful," she agreed. She looked up into his clear blue eyes, and he lowered his lips to hers once more.  
  
"Love you," he said against her mouth, not wanting to stop kissing her.  
  
She disappointed him by pulling away. "I love you too."  
  
He took the opportunity to ask her a playful question. "Did you LOVE yesterday?"  
  
She giggled and blushed. "Yes. I don't think I've ever had so much fun."  
  
"Me neither." There was a comfortable silence for a few moments.  
  
"Evelyn O'Connell," Evelyn said, testing the sound of her new name. "I think that has a nice ring to it."  
  
"Me too," he responded happily.  
  
"Together forever," she whispered. "Mr. O'Connell."  
  
"Mrs. O'Connell," he whispered back, leaning down to kiss her. . .  
  
++++  
  
A few hours later, Evelyn opened her eyes. Feeling the need to use the bathroom, she slipped out from under Rick's arm. He mumbled softly and stirred, so she picked up a pillow and slid it under his arm where her body had recently resided, and he relaxed once more. Glancing around, she grabbed Rick's shirt and threw it on, for comfort's sake.  
  
She padded into the bathroom quietly and emerged a few minutes later. Rick was still asleep, so she smiled and got back into bed, picking up Rick's arm and laying it across her as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
By the time either of them woke, it was nearly noon. The Egyptian sun had made the day hot, and a dry breeze made the curtains near the open window flutter.  
  
Rick lay watching his sleeping wife. He noticed she had put on his shirt sometime while he was asleep. It was a nice shirt, but he had to admit it looked a lot better on her than it did on him.  
  
Hell, she'd look good if she were wearing a dirty potato sack.  
  
She'd only buttoned a few of the shirt's buttons, and the sight of her chest just above her breasts made his spine tingle.  
  
He pushed the shirt out of his way, and kissed her chest softly. He felt her stir, and looked into her face. Her eyes opened, and her chocolate eyes smiled at him.  
  
Without thinking he indicated to the shirt she wore. "This," he said, "is very sexy."  
  
She chuckled. "I'm glad you approve."  
  
"I think that's it's official you're my wife now." She looked at him questioningly. "It has to be when you start wearing my clothes."  
  
They both laughed and Rick dropped a kiss on her lips.  
  
A few minutes later, Evelyn pulled away reluctantly from Rick. "So," she asked. "What do you want to do today?"  
  
Rick grinned at her.  
  
"BESIDE that."  
  
Rick shrugged and kissed her again. She kissed back for a moment before pulling away.  
  
"Really, Rick. What do you want to do?"  
  
He sighed, frustrated. "I don't know. Whatever you want to do."  
  
She thought a minute. "I want to go to the market."  
  
He smiled. "All right. But only if I can look at knives for a little while."  
  
"If you must." She sighed for effect. "Now get off me."  
  
He kissed her quickly and rolled off her. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "I must look a mess," she giggled.  
  
"Only if mess means absolutely stunning," Rick responded.  
  
"Oh, you," she said playfully, slapping him on the shoulder lightly. She rolled out of bed and grabbed some of her clothes from her suitcase. "I'll be back soon. Get dressed."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," he replied with a grin and a mock salute.  
  
She laughed and disappeared into the bathroom. He soon heard the sound of water running.  
  
He sat for a minute, thinking about his new life. Then he smiled, got out of bed, and started looking for some pants.  
  
++++  
  
A few minutes later, Rick stood ready to face the day. Evelyn was still in the bathroom, so he started making the disheveled bed, happily remembering his wedding night.  
  
He heard a sound and turned around, expecting to see Evelyn step out of the bathroom.  
  
That's not what he saw.  
  
Behind him stood a tall, dark man holding a gun. "Hello," said the man.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Rick as his mind raced.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I will kill you. And your wife."  
  
Rick nodded. "Fine."  
  
The dark man pushed Rick ahead of him, and they left the room behind.  
  
++++  
  
Evelyn emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Rick, who were-"  
  
But the room was empty. Rick was gone.  
  
++++  
  
An annoying sound penetrated Jonathon's sleep. He tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away.  
  
It didn't.  
  
He put his head under his pillow, but the noise still came through. He sighed and decided that it wasn't going to leave.  
  
"Jonathon! Jonathon, open up."  
  
It took him a moment, but eventually his booze-soaked brain told him that it was Evelyn at the door. Rolling out of his bed, he stumbled to the door, rubbing his eyes. He answered it, and the sight of his sister woke him immediately.  
  
Her hair was messy, and her eyes were all red. She had been crying.  
  
"Evy?"  
  
She burst into tears and threw herself into his arms.  
  
He set her on the bed, and closed the door. After sitting down next to her, he asked, "What happened?"  
  
This brought a fresh wave of tears.  
  
"Evelyn, just calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened. Where's Rick?"  
  
"H- h-he's g-gone," she managed through her tears.  
  
"He's WHAT?"  
  
"Gone." New tears sprang up. Jonathon pulled his sister into a hug.  
  
"It's ok, old mum. It'll be alright."  
  
She pushed away after a minute. "It's not alright. I married him, Jonathon. I slept with him. He used me, and then left me. He lied to me. He seemed so happy, but all he wanted was sex."  
  
Jonathon couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't believe it. He was so sure that Rick had loved her. He had been so sure.  
  
"I won't stand for this."  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"He can't just leave me."  
  
"Evy. . ."  
  
"I'll kill him."  
  
"Well, that might-"  
  
"I can, too. He left all his guns right there on the dresser. I swear I'll shoot him with his own-"  
  
A light went on in Jonathon's head. "Wait, he left his guns?" Something wasn't right with this picture.  
  
"Jonathon, you're missing the point."  
  
"No, when has Rick ever gone anywhere without his guns? I mean, the only reason he didn't have them at the wedding was because you put your foot down."  
  
"What does that-"  
  
"He would not have left without those guns unless he was forced too."  
  
"He was forced. . .?"  
  
"I think he was kidnapped."  
  
++++ 


	5. Tattoo

Chapter 5  
  
Tattoo  
  
Have I mentioned I don't own The Mummy?  
  
++++  
  
Evelyn rushed toward the front desk of the hotel she and Rick had spent the last two nights in, Jonathon close behind her.  
  
"Excuse me," she said as she rudely pushed aside a woman the clerk, Muhammad, had been helping. The woman humphed and walked away. Evelyn didn't care. "Did you see my husband leave this morning?"  
  
Muhammad looked at her, excited. "Mrs. O'Connell. Yes, yes, I did. He was with a strange man. There was a slight scuffle between the two, and so I went to investigate. By the time I got there, they were acting quite normal. Mr. O'Connell slipped something into my hand along with a 5-pound bill.  
  
"'Mr. Muhammad,' he said, 'please tell my wife that I had some business to attend to that is out of my control, and that I'll be back soon.' He smiled at me and the two went on their way. When I looked in my hand to see what he had given me, I found this." Here Muhammad paused to search quickly through the drawers in front of him. Evelyn sighed impatiently.  
  
"Ah, here it is." Muhammad handed her a gold ring.  
  
"Thank you, Muhammad. You have been of great assistance." Evelyn turned and hurried away toward the door, Jonathon in tow.  
  
"Well, Evy, what do you think?"  
  
"There's some sort of insignia on this ring, but I don't know who it belongs to." Evelyn stopped in her tracks.  
  
"But I think I know who will."  
  
And she was off.  
  
++++  
  
Rick couldn't believe his luck.  
  
He'd been so happy, so content. They'd gotten rid of the Mummy, he'd become rich beyond his wildest dreams, Evelyn loved him AND married him, and just when he was beginning his new life, he'd gotten kidnapped. And heaven knew what Evelyn would think if she didn't talk to Muhammad.  
  
Sitting silently in the passenger's seat of the car, he fumed to himself. He glanced over at the dark man driving, and directed as much mental hate at him as possible. Stupid bastard, Rick thought, I'll teach you to ruin my life.  
  
But there was nothing Rick could do. The dark man had the gun, and knew where Evelyn was.  
  
After a few hours of driving, the dark man pulled into a long driveway, far outside of Cairo. He led Rick into the mansion the driveway took them to. Taking Rick into the Library, he pushed Rick into a chair and stood near the door.  
  
A few minutes later, and tall Egyptian man approached. He was dressed well, and walked with an air of arrogance.  
  
"Mr. O'Connell, I hope you have found your drive here comfortable." Rick said nothing. "I am sorry for the inconvenience to you, but it could not be helped. You see, I knew you would never willingly agree to assist me, and that is unacceptable."  
  
Rick glared at him. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"  
  
The Egyptian man smiled cryptically at him. A cold smile. Colder than an Indiana night in December. "My name is Sheftu Rasheed. I seek something only you can lead me to." He walked over the Rick and grabbed his right arm. Pushing back Rick's sleeve, Rasheed turned Rick's arm over to reveal his wrist. There he saw a blue tattoo in the shape of a pyramid.  
  
An alarm went off in Rick's head. 'Not good,' he thought. 'Not good.'  
  
Rasheed smiled again in victory. "You truly are the one. Long have I waited for this day. Long indeed." He turned to the dark man. "Nekonkh, prepare the car. We'll be leaving shortly." Turning back to Rick he said, "It is time."  
  
A sentence came tumbling out of Rick's mouth. He had no idea why he said it. "Not if I can help it."  
  
Rasheed only smiled at him.  
  
++++  
  
Ardeth Bey sat cross-legged silently under the desert sun. He breathed deeply, smelling the hot wind that blew gently from the east. Forcing time to slow with the beat of his heart, he focused on the calm center within him, and-  
  
"Ardeth!"  
  
He jumped to his feet lightly, drawing his sword in a rush. Then he stopped short.  
  
"Evelyn. It is you. Where is Rick?"  
  
"He's been kidnapped."  
  
"That is unfortunate."  
  
"Yes, and that is why I am here."  
  
"In what way can I help?"  
  
Evelyn pulled the ring from her pocket. "I need you to tell me where to find someone wearing a ring like this one."  
  
Ardeth took the ring from her and looked at the insignia. "By Allah."  
  
"By Allah what?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"This ring bears the crest of the Hath'ne."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
Ardeth didn't answer. "This is a horrible occurrence."  
  
"Yes, my husband is gone," Evelyn said, attempting to gain Ardeth's attention.  
  
"This is worse than your husband's disappearance, Mrs. O'Connell. This could mean Armageddon."  
  
++++  
  
Ah, a typical Ardeth thing to say. Hope you enjoy the suspense. I'll try to update quickly. 


	6. Explainations

Chapter 6  
  
Explanations  
  
Blah blah, don't own, yada yada  
  
Note: I recently found an Arabic dictionary, so I put some of that in here. All words used will be translated at the end of the chapter. I'm pretty sure that they speak Arabic in Egypt. . .  
  
++++  
  
"You know, you can be a bit dramatic at times, old chap," Jonathon remarked casually to Ardeth.  
  
Evelyn glared at her annoying brother. "Ardeth, what's going on? Who are these Hath'ne? What does Rick have to do with Armageddon?"  
  
"The Hath'ne are a group of satanic men. They have only one quest: to destroy all life."  
  
Jonathon looked shocked. "Good God!"  
  
"Allah be praised, na'am, indeed. So far the Medjai have succeeded in stopping them reach their terrible goal. We had believed they were no more, but this," he indicated to the ring, "proves otherwise."  
  
"Where does Rick fit in with all this?"  
  
"Have you ever noticed the pyramid tattoo on Rick's left wrist?" Evelyn nodded. "That is no mere tattoo. It is a map."  
  
"A map? To what?" questioned Evelyn.  
  
"To a weapon more terrible than any other."  
  
"Yes, well, that would make sense, wouldn't it?" Jonathon said.  
  
"What does the weapon do?"  
  
"It destroys all life instantly. There will be nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Everyone and everything will die."  
  
++++  
  
Meanwhile, Rick sat in the back of Rasheed's long black car. Rasheed sat to his left and held Rick's wrist in his hand, studying the tattoo with a magnifying glass. It was starting to annoy Rick.  
  
"Look, Rasheed, I want some answers. Why the Hell am I sitting here with you staring at my wrist like it's made of gold on the way to God-knows- where against my will?"  
  
Rasheed smiled and chuckled. "You are a strong man, Mr. O'Connell. I can see that I will get no assistance from you until I tell you what you want to know.  
  
"This tattoo on your wrist is no tattoo at all. It is a map."  
  
"You're crazy. I had this slapped on me back at the orphanage. It's no map."  
  
"I assure you it is. And I need this map to find the treasure I have been seeking my entire life. You see, I was told about this treasure from my father, who was told by his father. My family has been searching for generations.  
  
"The only way to find the treasure is to find and interpret the map. The only surviving replicas are tattoos. Two, in fact. And you need both of them to find the treasure."  
  
"So where's the other half?"  
  
Rasheed pulled back his right sleeve. There, a blue pyramid on his wrist, was the other half of the map.  
  
Rick knew that this was bad.  
  
What he didn't know what it was Rasheed was looking for, but he knew it was no treasure.  
  
++++  
  
Evelyn gasped. "Are you saying that. . . that Rick has the power to destroy all life on Earth?"  
  
Ardeth nodded.  
  
"This is not good! We have to do something!"  
  
"That is true," agreed the Medjai, "and we must act quickly. The Hath'ne will stop at nothing to get the weapon, and they will expect us to be following them."  
  
"What do we do?" asked a very pale Jonathon.  
  
"First, we dine."  
  
++++  
  
A half-hour later, Evelyn and Jonathon sat with Ardeth at his table.  
  
"So," said Evelyn, "If they have the only map, namely my husband, how do we find them?"  
  
"That is a fine point, Ibna. I have a good idea of where to begin. I have dealt with these monsters before."  
  
"Remind me why we're still here eating?" inquired Jonathon.  
  
"The body cannot survive without nourishment. We will leave when we are finished. My wives are preparing the provisions."  
  
"Wives?" This concept, to Jonathon, was a little foreign.  
  
"Yes, Jonathon. The desert people often take more than one wife," Evelyn said, never one to miss an opportunity to show off her knowledge.  
  
"I say, old chap, perhaps I could borrow one for a night." He grinned. Only a few seconds later he exclaimed, "Ow!" as Evelyn slapped him upside the head. "That bloody American has been a bad influence on you, baby sister," he complained as he rubbed his head.  
  
Ardeth laughed.  
  
++++  
  
Laughter was the farthest thing from Rick's mind at the moment. He would have rather kicked the shit out of the smug Egyptian next to him.  
  
However, there wasn't enough time to do so, because just as Rick was contemplating this option, the car stopped. Nekonkh opened the door and Rasheed exited the vehicle. Nekonkh reached into the car, grabbed Rick's collar, and pulled him roughly out into the daylight.  
  
What Rick saw was more than disturbing.  
  
Twenty men, clothed in long black robes, stood in a circle in front of a gigantic statue of Anubis. They were positioned so that the shadow Anubis cast covered them, leaving them standing in the dark. It seemed they were more comfortable there. They were so silent that Rick could hear the desert breeze whispering to him urgently.  
  
'Escape, escape, escape,' it breathed. Rick did his best to ignore it.  
  
Rasheed took his place among the men, completing the circle. "Hath'ne," his voice rang out. "Our time is at hand. Finally, after millennia of waiting, we have found he who can lead us to the weapon."  
  
He motioned to Nekonkh, who pushed Rick to the center of the circle and forced him to his knees. Rick glared at the Hath'ne. "We will fulfill the mission that our ancestors set for us, and bring upon the world the holy Apocalypse. Tonight, we begin!"  
  
The evil men cheered.  
  
Rick knew this was bad.  
  
++++  
  
Half and hour after they had sat down, Evelyn, Jonathon, and Ardeth were ready to depart. Zhora, Ardeth's Head Wife, had just finished supervising his other wives and children (of which he had many) in loading the car.  
  
Ardeth walked over to Zhora and embraced her. "Shokran, Za'oga. I will return swiftly. Farewell."  
  
She muttered a protection prayer, and he stepped away. He jumped into the back seat of the car, and looked to Jonathon, in the front seat. "Let us go."  
  
Nodding, Jonathon turned the key.  
  
++++  
  
Na'am- Yes  
  
Ibna- Daughter (sounded like something Ardeth would say.)  
  
Shokran- Thank you.  
  
Za'oga- Wife. 


	7. On the Trail

Chapter 7  
  
On the Trail  
  
My level of ownership is still zero. I wish it was not so, but it is.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was a little (ok, a lot) blocked for a while. Here's something to keep you going until I've written the next chapter.  
  
----------  
  
Jonathon slowed the car to a stop in front a huge statue of Anubis when Ardeth directed him to. The three companions exited the car and stood in the fading light of the Egyptian day. Ardeth studied the sand around him, noting the subtle differences from the sand that had been moved by human feet rather than the breath of the wind that other men would never see.  
  
"The Hath'ne were here. Rick was with them," he stated with confidence.  
  
"With all due respect, how do you know that?" Evelyn asked curiously.  
  
Ardeth crouched down and pointed at the sand. "These marks were made by men. They show that the men were wearing robes." He pulled a piece of fabric that was half buried in the sand. "Black robes. The men stood in a circle beneath the shadow of Anubis. Only the Hath'ne have such a ritual."  
  
"And Rick?"  
  
"He knelt there," Ardeth pointed. "And he left us a gift." The Medjai held up three strands of long, sleek, brown hair.  
  
Ardeth stood and went to the car. He reached in and picked up his hawk, Horace. He stroked the bird's plumage, whispering, "Find them, my friend." He lifted his arm, and the hawk soared gracefully into the setting sun.  
  
Evelyn watched, filled with worry. "Hurry, Horace."  
  
----------  
  
Rick scratched his head, pulling a strand of hair loose. He brushed it away and glared at Rasheed, who held his left arm captive, deciphering the tattoo. They were already half way to the site of the Weapon, and Rick had no idea what to do.  
  
He couldn't escape because there were too many men, he couldn't refuse to help because they didn't need him alive to use the map, and he couldn't beat up Rasheed because Nekonkh was always less than three feet away.  
  
"We are near," stated Rasheed. "I can taste victory."  
  
"Oh, shut up," said Rick. "You're so melodramatic. So you're going to destroy all life. What's so great about that?"  
  
Rasheed just smiled.  
  
"And will you stop that? You're driving me nuts."  
  
"Do not worry, Mr. O'Connell. Soon there will no one left to annoy you."  
  
Rick leaned close to Rasheed. "Up yours, jackass."  
  
Rasheed just smiled.  
  
----------  
  
A few hours later, just after dusk, the car stopped. Nekonkh pulled Rick out of the back seat, and Rasheed followed him out. There were five more cars behind them, filled with men. A hawk called overhead. Rick looked up as the bird soared away.  
  
Looking around, Rick recognized where they were; The Valley of the Kings. Rasheed grabbed Rick's arm again. Rick felt a growing sense of worry in him and tried to struggle, but Nekonkh was too strong. Rasheed glanced at Rick's wrist at said, "This way, Nekonkh."  
  
The men followed as Rasheed led them to one of the tombs, and Rick could tell it was one of the oldest in the Valley. Two men pulled the tarp guarding the entrance away, and Rasheed, holding a lantern, descended into the darkness. Nekonkh pushed Rick ahead of him as he followed the man he felt bound to.  
  
----------  
  
Evelyn was beyond tired. She was completely, utterly, exhausted to the core. They'd been following Horace in the car since he had showed up 6 hours ago. Finally, he had disappeared and they had stopped to rest.  
  
Evelyn lay stretched over the back seat, while the men sat dozing in the front: Ardeth alert even in sleep.  
  
She prayed to whatever Gods existed to bring Rick back to her safely. Ardeth's god, Allah, the Egyptian gods, hell, even the Tooth Fairy. All she wanted was Rick's warm body next hers and the knowledge that he was alive and unharmed. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she brushed them away angrily.  
  
'No,' she thought violently, "I won't cry. I need to be strong. For Rick. For myself.'  
  
Suddenly, a screech overhead broke her musings. Ardeth and Jonathon started awake. Horace came soaring down from the sky and landed on Ardeth's arm. They beautiful hawk dropped three small flowers into his lap. Ardeth picked them up and looked at them in confusion.  
  
"These flowers. . . I have seen them before, sadik. But I do not know where," Ardeth said.  
  
"Give them to me," commanded Evelyn. Ardeth complied. Evelyn studied them briefly, and then came to a conclusion. "I know where they came from. They're in the Valley of the Kings. Let's go, Jonathon."  
  
Jonathon started the car and pressed the gas petal to the floor.  
  
----------  
  
Sadik- Friend. 


	8. Death

Chapter 8  
  
Death  
  
Why do I even keep writing these disclaimers? By now you all KNOW I don't own The Mummy.  
  
Haha! This chapter will be fantastic! It will be the best chapter I've ever written!  
  
Or not.  
  
Maybe.  
  
I hope.  
  
----------  
  
Jonathon slammed on the brakes when they reached the entrance to the Valley. The three companions jumped out of the car. Ardeth rushed to the trunk and pulled out four pistol holders. Evelyn slipped them on quickly, loading them with the guns Ardeth handed her, and filling her hands with two more pistols.  
  
Jonathon grabbed another four pistols and a rifle, while Ardeth armed himself to the teeth with pistols, rifles, and shot guns. He cocked his shot gun, and the three started into the Valley without a word.  
  
----------  
  
Rick alternated between curses and prayers as he, Rasheed, and Nekonkh wandered through the tomb. The darkness that surrounded them just outside the reach of Rasheed's torch was almost tangible. Rick could feel evil in the suffocating blackness, and that, added to the growing apprehensiveness in his gut, didn't make him feel any more confident about his situation.  
  
His instincts told him to do something, and his mind raced, trying to figure out some way to get himself and Rasheed out of the tomb. Desperate, he simply stopped walking. Nekonkh pushed him, and he fell to his knees. Rasheed turned around at the noise.  
  
"Come now, Mr. O'Connell. That is useless. We will simply kill you if you resist. All we need is your arm, not your life, to succeed."  
  
Rick scrambled to his feet. He knew that death was not an option: that he could do nothing to stop Rasheed if he was dead. So he stumbled on into oblivion.  
  
----------  
  
It was easy to bring down the men Rasheed had set to guard the entrance to the tomb. A bullet was lodged firmly in the chest of each of the six men when Evelyn, Jonathon, and Ardeth headed down into the darkness.  
  
It was black and cold and terrifying. There were no ancient mirrors, no torches, no lanterns. Nothing. Just darkness. Darkness that reeked of evil. Evelyn would have turned right around had she not felt Rick's presence, pulling her onward into the depths of the earth, where dead pharaohs lie, waiting quietly, peacefully, for the world to end.  
  
----------  
  
Rick's heart beat faster and faster as they went deeper into the labyrinth that was the tomb. He could feel it pounding in his ears. But he kept his wits about him, his mind straining to find a way out. There wasn't one. The world would end. Alone, he could not stop it.  
  
The passage they were in came to a sudden halt. The wall sealing it off was covered in Ancient Egyptian writing that Rick couldn't decipher. Rasheed looked it over for a bit, grabbed Rick's wrist, glanced at it, and then gave a shout of triumph.  
  
"Aha! This is it! The entrance to the Ritual Site." Rasheed's words sent a shiver down Rick's spine. Rasheed began to chant in Egyptian. Rick vaguely understood the words for 'darkness' and 'death,' and that certainly didn't make him feel any better about his predicament.  
  
Slowly, the wall started to slide away with a loud scraping. Rick smelt stale air, and the rancid stench of death incarnate. Rasheed smiled and started to enter. Rick's heart almost stopped beating. Throwing caution to the winds, Rick threw himself into Rasheed, knocking him into the wall.  
  
Nekonkh grabbed Rick's collar, pulling him back as he hit Rick sharply on the back of the head with the handle of his sword. Rick stumbled, but the adrenaline pumping in his veins could not be stopped. He spun, grabbing Nekonkh's sword arm with his left hand and grabbing the weapon with his right.  
  
The two men struggled for a minute, but Rick's strength and determination won out. Rick stabbed Nekonkh in the stomach the same moment shots rang out in the blackness of the tomb. As Nekonkh fell, Rick saw over his head three figures, surrounded in the blackness. He brandished the blade angrily. Then-  
  
"Richard O'Connell! Don't you dare point that at me, after I came all the way here to save your sorry ass! "  
  
His sword arm dropped and he stared in amazement. "Evelyn?"  
  
She stepped from the darkness, and he threw his arms around her, mindful of the sword he held. She wrapped her own arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she whispered brokenly. He nodded silently.  
  
"O'Connell!" shouted a heavily accented Arabian voice. "Rasheed!"  
  
Rick released Evelyn and spun around. Rasheed had risen from the wall, and was sprinting toward a pedestal in the room of darkness. On top of it, something black, slimy, and strangely alive writhed. Rick spun around again, pulling a gun from one of the holsters on Evelyn's body.  
  
He turned around once more, and took aim carefully. He would only get one shot. . . Rasheed was almost there. . . the black thing was moving with more strength now. . . Rick cocked the gun. . . and pulled the trigger.  
  
BANG!  
  
The shot's sound reverberated in the closed tomb's walls.  
  
Rasheed stopped and turned toward Rick. He coughed blood, stumbled, and fell to the ground. The black thing stopped moving suddenly, condensing into a hard stone. Rick walked slowly into the Ritual Site. He stopped before Rasheed's body and looked down in disgust. The dark man looked up at him, still alive.  
  
Rick knelt, leaning his face close to Rasheed's. "Anubis is waiting, Rasheed. It's over."  
  
Rasheed smiled his cold smile one last time. "Haven't you heard, Mr. O'Connell? Death. . . is only the beginning." Rasheed closed his eyes, a smile fixed upon his face in death.  
  
Rick rose, turned, and walked away from the Ritual Site. The door slit shut behind him. He wrapped one arm around Evelyn's waist, and smiled at Ardeth and Jonathon as he passed them, making his way back to the surface, leaving Death frozen behind a wall in the darkness of the earth.  
  
----------  
  
Short, I know. But I thought it was good. It was fun to write, at least. 


	9. Together Forever Really!

Chapter 9  
  
Together Forever. Really!  
  
Again, here I am writing a stupid disclaimer. But I figured out why I still do it. I REALLY don't want to get sued. I just don't need that. I have enough problems already without a plagiarism lawsuit.  
  
So, here it is. Chapter 9. I've been working on this story for months, and this is the second edition of Chapter 9, but now I think I've finally got the ending.  
  
Unless, of course, someone wants me to write more, in which case I will.  
  
-----------  
  
Rick woke when Evelyn rubbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Rick, honey, we're back."  
  
He roused himself and lifted his head from where it lay on Evelyn's lap, sitting up straight. "Ok." Rick, Evelyn, Ardeth, and Jonathon exited the car. Ardeth glanced around, and then noticed some of his men standing nearby with horses.  
  
"This is where we part ways," he said to Rick. "Safe journey, sadik." He grasped Rick's shoulder and Rick did the same.  
  
"You too, my friend," Rick said softly. "And thank you. For everything."  
  
Ardeth smiled, and walked to his horse. He mounted, and his men followed suit. "We will see each other again, O'Connells!" he shouted. He jerked the reins, and his horse reared. Then the desert nomads rode gloriously off into the sunrise.  
  
"Show off," muttered Jonathon.  
  
Rick and Evelyn smiled. He slipped an arm around her, and they headed into their hotel, Jonathon trekking off to his room alone.  
  
----------  
  
When Rick and Evelyn reached their room, they were exhausted. Neither had gotten any real sleep during their ordeal, and they were ready for a nice long night of rest. Without a word, Evelyn changed into a white nightgown, and Rick into a pair of soft cotton pants.  
  
They lay down on the bed, and snuggled close. Evelyn rested her head on Rick's bare chest, breathing in his scent. He stroked her hair softly and kissed the top of her head. "This," he whispered, "is what I wanted to do yesterday."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They lay in silence for a few moments, and then Rick chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"I just realized that you swore." He chuckled some more.  
  
"What? I did not!"  
  
"Did too. And I quote: 'Don't you dare point that thing at me after I came all the way here to save your sorry ass.'"  
  
Evelyn looked at him with a mixture of embarrassment and indignation, and Rick burst into laughter. Soon enough, Evelyn had to join him.  
  
"Well," she managed through bursts of laughter. "If you hadn't gone and pointed a lethal weapon at me, I wouldn't have done it."  
  
"So you admit it! Evelyn O'Connell admits she used a dirty word! Call the presses! It's historical news!" he said loudly in triumph.  
  
They laughed some more before settling down. After a little while, Rick noticed Evelyn was crying.  
  
"Ev? Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I was so scared," she sobbed. "I was so scared you were dead, or you didn't love me, or-"  
  
"Shhh. It's ok. I'm alright. We'll be together forever, and I'll always love you," Rick soothed. "Just go to sleep, angel."  
  
Evelyn nodded. "Ok." She hugged him closer. Breathing deeply, she calmed. Rick was beside her. He was alive and safe and he loved her. Life was good again.  
  
"I love you, Rick," Evelyn murmured as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I love you too, Evelyn." And then Rick, too, slipped away to dreamland.  
  
----------  
  
All done. And that, I think, was well worth the effort. 


End file.
